Lovers Day Out!
by skyerika92
Summary: A Kuratan fanfic that’s what I decided to call my Kurama and Botan fic. Botan just wanted a dayoff but Koenma didn't grant her,so she runoff.As she was running away from Hinageshi, she bump someone,a redhaired,green colored eyes, half youkai,it's Kurama


**Lovers Day Out**

**By: skyerika92**

**Author's note Nihao, I'm skyerika92 but you can call me Erika… I'm a beginner here and this is my first fan fiction, so don't be too disappointed if I made some mistakes in some grammars and if you cannot understand some of my sentences… But, I'm trying hard to make this one good. ONE SHOT**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You're unfair!" demanded a ferry girl with amethyst eyes and sky-blue hair named Botan.

"Come on Master Koenma, why wouldn't you just give me a day off to work just for today…" insists Botan.

"No, don't be so insistent will you…" said Koenma not looking at Botan.

The deity sighs, "And why? Akane (a ferry girl from my imagination, her names means iris…) will take my place anyway…" explained Botan.

(Trivia: All ferry girls name came from flowers according to Japanese mythology.)

"No, if I said NO, I mean NO!" said Koenma roughly.

The toddler then suddenly changes into a guy.

Botan gasps, "Why wouldn't just give me a day off to work…huh?" said Botan raising an eyebrow.

"You're the main ferry girl, so do your work and keep your responsibilities…" said Koenma.

Botan clutches her hand as she went closer to Koenma's table. Koenma stopped fixing the files and looking at Botan.

"I'm all fed up with this ferry thingy… So if you will not give me my day-off, I will just ignore what you have said and have my day-off!" said Botan as she lightly punches Koenma's table.

Botan summons her oar; she rides on it and flies off the office window.

"Get back here!" shouted Koenma.

By then Hinageshi came rushing on Koenma's office.

"Where's Botan?" asked Hinageshi who looks so worried.

"She had run-off just because of a stupid day-off!" said Koenma who was a bit angry. "What!!! She needs to guide the soul to River Styx, there are 56 souls right now and I can't do that alone!" said Hinageshi.

"Yeah, she had run off because Master Koenma wouldn't grant her wish…" explained the youkai named George.

"Shut up!" shouted Koenma who was fixing the files again.

"I'm going after her!" said the little ferry girl.

"Do what you want to do…" said George as he scratches his head; he was looking for another missing file again.

"Go and get that stubborn girl back here!" ordered Koenma and stared at Hinageshi.

The little girl just nodded as she summons her oar (Nah… I'm even not sure if she's using an oar like Botan!) Hinageshi rides on her oar and flies off.

"That Botan is really a pain in a bucket sometimes..." murmured Koenma as he leaned down to look for some files under his table.

"George, you stupid ogre where did you place the murdered files again…" asked Koenma raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms and his left foot taps the floor two times.

George was dumbfounded; he couldn't remember where he placed it.

Koenma changes into a little kid again, he took out his paper fan and hits George.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That stupid selfish brat!" shouted Botan, she is referring to Koenma.

"Wait up, Botan!" shouted by someone from her back.

Botan stopped and turns around, it was Hinageshi.

"What are you doing here?" asked Botan with a puzzled look.

"I'm here for you, let's go back now at Koenma's office and start working…" said the little ferry girl with an innocent look.

"What!!!" Botan shouted hysterically.

"Did Master Koenma tell you to run after me?" asked Botan with an eyebrow arched.

"Yeah, he did!" said Hinageshi.

"Then go back there and tell that little brat that I'm going to have my day-off so don't he ever mind to bother me!" said Botan pointing at Koenma's office which they can still sight from above.

The little ferry girl grabs Botan's hand, "Having a day off without the permission of Master Koenma isn't fair!" said Hinageshi as she tightly grips Botan's hand.

"Let go of me, you wouldn't know it because you're not the main ferry girl at all!" said Botan and clutches away from Hinageshi's grip and flies off immediately as the little ferry girl followed her.

"I won't go back there without you!" said Hinageshi.

"Go back there, leave me alone!" shouted Botan as she opens a portal to the Human World, they both entered the portal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they reached the Human World, Botan's kimono disappeared and changes into a uniform. Botan's oar disappeared and she started to run away from Hinageshi. The little ferry girl started running after her as soon as her oar disappeared.

"Come back here, Botan-sama!" shouted Hinageshi.

"Leave me alone!" shouted Botan.

As they reached the park; Botan looked at the back to see if Hinageshi was still after her but she couldn't see her, a lot of people were there she couldn't see Hinageshi.

Suddenly, Botan bumped into someone. It was a red-haired, green eyes half youkai.

"Kurama!" she said with widened eyes.

"Botan, what are you doin---…" Kurama was about to finish his sentence but he heard the girls, the girls who was after her. Kurama then grabs Botan's hand; both of them run into the shrubs.

"Hide!" shouted Kurama. Both of them kneeled at the ground behind the shrubs.

"What is happening here?" asked Botan curiously as Kurama was breathing hardly.

"What happened?" asked Botan looking at Kurama who looks really tired.

Kurama looked at Botan, "Oh sorry for bringing you here and not paying attention to what you're saying… It just --- the girls from my fans club they're chasing me!" said Kurama who was still breathing hard.

"Where's Kaito, he is the one who takes care of the girls the swirls around you…right?" asked Botan with an eyebrow arched.

"Kaito…he's busy that's why he forgotten about me and my problem…" answered Kurama, he had stopped now from gasping.

"Oh, by the way… What are you doing here…is there another mission?" asked Kurama curiously as he arched an eyebrow.

Botan shook her head, "No, it a long story…"she said.

"Shuiichi-sama, where are you?" said a girl from his fans club. "

"Shuiichi-chan, were here!" said another one.

"Botan, where are you?" said a familiar voice.

"Is that Hinageshi?" asked Kurama in a soft voice.

"Yeah, she's looking for me…" Botan said thoughtfully.

"Botan!" shouted Hinageshi.

While on the other side; "Shuiichi-chan!", "Shuiichi-sama!", "Where are you?" asked from the girls from his fans club.

As Botan and Kurama hear the voice of the girls they started to be quiet.

"Botan!!!"

"Shuiichi-sama!!!"

"Shuiichi-chan!!!"

The voices continue, as the voices came closer.

"Botan!!!"

"Shuiichi-sama!!!"

Kurama suddenly covers Botan's mouth with his broad hand. Botan react the same thing; she covers Kurama's mouth with her soft hands. The voices continue, as soon as the voice were no where to hear. Botan and Kurama snap out of reality, they are still covering the mouth of each other. Botan begun blushing as red as Kurama's hair. While Kurama's face begun having red marks on his cheeks. They both takes off they're hands from each other mouth. "Sorry…" said Kurama softly as he covers half of his face by his hand. Botan looked down; her face was still red so she slaps her face slightly.

(Come on now Botan, there's nothing you should be ashamed of…) she thought.

Kurama was looking at her, (She's quite cute!) thought Kurama.

Botan looks up, the amethyst eyes of the deity and the leaf colored eyes of the half youkai met. Kurama suddenly blushes; he quickly looks up in order for Botan not to notice it.

Botan bows her head and sigh, "Hmm… Kurama, why are you those girls chasing you and why are you running from them?" asked Botan just to break the silence.

"Oh… It's because… that's what they do everyday… It's just because Kaito isn't here to stop them so I need to run away from them. If I won't run away from them, they would do stupid things to me like kissing me or hugging me!" explained Kurama and smirked.

Botan chuckles, Kurama stared at her. (She kind of beautiful especially when she laughs…) thought Kurama.

"I almost forgot why you are here?" asked Kurama.

"Me…" Botan couldn't think of anything to say.

"Oh, I think this isn't a nice place to chat on… Shrubs…kneeled on the ground… It isn't really nice…" said Kurama and chuckles a bit.

(He's quite cute…) thought Botan.

Kurama stood up; he assists Botan as the deity stood up.

"Thanks…" said Botan and smiled. Kurama's heart began beating faster and faster.

"Are you okay?" asked Botan as she slowly waves her hand on Kurama's face.

Kurama snaps out of reality, "Yeah, want a cup of tea or coffee… I know a coffee shop near here…" said Kurama and smiles.

"Sure, since I'm not going anywhere!" said Botan and smiles back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the coffee shop, Kurama is stirring his coffee, while Botan sips tea from her cup.

"Back to my question, why you are here and why is Hinageshi looking for you?" asked Kurama, he stop stirring his coffee.

"I had run off…" answered Botan and smiled as she scratches the back of her head.

"What! But why?" asked Kurama who looks worried, his eyes were so expressive that Botan felt that the half youkai was really worrying about her.

"Nah…it's just for one day, I just gave myself time to relax but now I don't know how to spend this time…" said Botan and gave a frown smile.

Kurama looks at the fiber glass wall, "Oh, now I know…" said Kurama with a soft voice. He was kind of thinking about something. Kurama then suddenly stood up; Botan looked at him as she stops to sip tea from her cup.

Kurama looks at her, "Come on, let's go!" said Kurama.

"What! But weren't finish yet!" said Botan who looked confuse.

"Look!" said Kurama pointing his index finger in the north side.

Botan eyes widened, "It's Hinageshi, why is Hinageshi with them?" said Botan. Botan saw the girls who were looking for Kurama. Hinageshi was with the girls.

Kurama holds Botan's hand, they run off.

But Hinageshi noticed them, "hey, Botan wait up!" shouted Hinageshi.

"Don't turn around, they'll just notice us…" said Kurama. Botan just nodded, the other girls were also chasing them.

Kurama and Botan run into a flower shop, they both went in. The girls and Hinageshi didn't notice them so they passed by.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the flower shop,

"Excuse me…" said by someone from the back, he taps Kurama's shoulder. Kurama turned around to see an old man.

"Sir, are you the one who owns this shop?" asked Kurama and smiles back.

"Yeah…" said the old man and nodded.

"Will you not buy any flowers for your sweetheart?" asked the old man and smiled.

"What!!! Swe---et---hea—rt!!! Sweetheart!!!" shouted Botan as her eyes widened, she shook her head.

"Oh, I'm not his girlfriend…mister…" she said in a soft voice. She felt like her stomach was filled with butterflies. Botan's face started to blush; she bows her head in order for her not to be notice by Kurama.

"Oh sorry, so you're his wife…" said the old man and smirks.

Botan started to heat up and her entire body started to redden. Botan just shook her head while Kurama started to chuckles.

"Were not couples!" he said trying to stop himself from laughing to loud.

"Oh sorry, I thought you two are a couple…" said the old man.

Botan slowly stopped blushing; it's when Kurama asked a silly question to the old man,

"Why did you think of that?" asked Kurama and raised an eyebrow but he is still smiling.

"It's just because you two looks like a perfect couple!" explained the old man.

Botan started to blush again while Kurama smiled and scratches the back of his head.

"Oh, can you give me a peony plant…" said Kurama.

"What for?" asked Botan, she thought Kurama was going to use it on something.

"For who?" asked the old man and smiled.

"For my companion here… Botan!" said Kurama.

"So Botan is your name it means peony…" said the old man as he finds a peony plant.

"Here it is…" said the old man and handed the pink peony that is placed on a small pot.

"Thank you!" said Botan and smirks. As Kurama handed the money, the old man shook his head.

"No, it's for this lovely girl…named Botan!" said the old man and smiled.

"Thanks…" said Botan.

They left the flower shop, as they walked by; Kurama noticed the Botan was just staring at the plant.

"Wait!" said Kurama and break the silence.

Botan looked at him, "It doesn't have a flower yet…" said Kurama looking at the peony plant. Kurama laid his hand over the plant; an aura had released from his hand in no time the peony plant started to bloom a flower.

Botan eyes widened, "It's beautiful!" said Botan with amazement.

"A little gift for you…" said Kurama and smiled.

"Thanks…" said Botan.

Silence conquered them, "Wait, what time is it?" asked Kurama.

"Oh… (Botan looks at her watch) it's already 3:00 pm." she said.

"Come, I'm going to show you something. Since, it's your day-off why wouldn't make the most out of it…" said Kurama. Botan just nodded and smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they reached the place, Botan eyes widened. Red-orange sky, blue-green sea and white sands it was a beach. Kurama brought her on a beach.

"Wow!!!" said Botan as her amethyst eyes sparkle.

The deity began being childish again; she took of her shoes and socks. She runs through the sand and makes her way in the water. Botan started splashing water everywhere; she was like an innocent child who'd just been on the beach at the first time. Kurama went closer; she was staring at the deity who looks like a child playing in the water. The deity stopped and looked at the half youkai.

"Thanks for making my day awesome!" she said and began splashing water on Kurama. The half youkai covers his face by his hand. Botan stopped and approached Kurama. Botan sat down at the sand, as Kurama sat too.

"You know, every time I'll talk to you I become really formal and I don't know why… Maybe because I know your serious not like Yusuke and Kuwabara…" Botan said as she smiles.

The half-youkai just looks at the deity, who looks really happy it made him happy too, that's what he felt in a corner of his heart.

"I guess so…" said Kurama and sighs.

"But you know you're really kinda' like them…" said the deity and chuckles a bit.

"Why did you say so?" asked Kurama and stared at the deity.

"It's because you chuckles like them!" said Botan and made a cat face.

"Everybody chuckles, even you…" said Kurama not understand what the deity meant.

"You, Kuwabara and Yusuke chuckles like an innocent child with no problems…" said Botan and made a goofy face.

"Oh…"Kurama just react, he didn't think of anything to say at that time all he wanted to do is to stare at the deity whom she made happy.

Botan stood up and left the peony plant, she holds Kurama's hand and pulls him to the water. Botan started splashing water on him again. Kurama just covers himself, and then he started splashing water on Botan too. The two spend the time together splashing water on themselves.

An hour later, Kurama and Botan stopped and walked away from the water.

"Look at us, were like wet chicks…" said Botan and made a goofy face.

"Yeah…" said Kurama and grinned at her.

"Maybe, your mother is already worried about you…" said Botan.

"Maybe…" Kurama said as he points onto something. Botan looks, her eyes widened and her mouth open in amazement.

"Look, it's sunset…" said Kurama as he stared at it.

"Wow!" Botan couldn't think of anything to say. The deity stared with amazement. Kurama looked at the deity; he knows that the deity was really happy. The half youkai looks down and pick up something.

After they finished looking at the sunset,

"Here, place this is in the soil of the peony plant…" said Kurama. He opened his hand. Botan saw her three lovely seashells. Botan loves the shells; Kurama could see it to her amethyst eyes. Botan took the shells and place it near the peony plant.

"Thanks…" said the deity as she bows to Kurama.

"We better go now…It's quite late…" suggested Kurama and grins.

Botan raised her head; "Yeah, maybe Master Koenma is really angry now…" said Botan and smirks. Botan's uniform changes back to her kimono.

As she was about to summon her oar, "Can we do it again next time?" asked Kurama as he puts his hand on the back of his head.

"Sure!" Botan said and nodded. As he heard the word "sure" from the deity, his heart felt something that made him really happy and puts a smile on his face.

She summons her oar, she rides onto it. She began to fly off while Kurama was waving goodbye.

Kurama was about to leave now but he heard Botan called his name,

"Kurama wait, I forgot something…" said the deity. The ferry girl flies back fast and stopped in front of Kurama. The half youkai just stared at her with bit confusion. The deity with the amethyst eyes leaned towards him and gave a slight kiss on his cheeks.

"Thanks for making my day special…" said Botan and smiles.

Her oar started moving and she began to fly. When the deity is no longer there, Kurama touches his cheek where the deity kissed her, Kurama smiled and began walking all the way home…

**THE END!!!**

**I'm very glad that I've finished this story; most of my stories aren't finish yet. Oh…and sorry if there are some sentences that you couldn't understand and if the story was full of conversation. As I was saying I'm just a beginner … Well, thanks again for reading my fanfic. Please, can you give me a review… "I'm willing to accept criticisms …" "I'm planning to write a sequel, if anyone likes this fan fic…**


End file.
